Heartland Academy's Cultural Festival
by AoLady
Summary: Series : Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Summary : Post-ending, Heartland Academy will held another Cultural Festival! Yuma's class will open Monster Café again! And Ryoga will have a duet with an unexpected partner!


"I want to cosplay as Tachyon Dragon in the festival!" Mizael demands when he is shopping for the props with Rio. It's the… hundreds time he said it since Rio announces that every students can wear a costume of any Duel Monsters they like.

"Yes, yes… that's why I asked you to accompany me. So you can buy your props, okay?" Rio sighs to another Emperor beside her. "I know you're jealous with Kaito after that card in The Duelist Advent…" she murmurs as she helps Mizael choosing the right cloth for Tachyon Dragon costume.

"So…" Rio says as she and Mizael walks to their home. "Since Ryoga will perform on the stage and I will be busy going here and there… how about Durbe, Alit, and Gilag? And Vector?"

"Durbe and I will visit Monster Café in Yuma's class and Gilag… he keeps saying about that human with pink buns… I believe her name is… Sanagi?"

They arrived at Kamishiro mansion.

"Ah, Durbe!" Rio calls the silver haired boy who is reading a book with the housekeeper.

"M- Rio!" Durbe replies. "So finally Mizael got his props?" he looks at two big paper bags that Mizael carry. Rio nods.

"How about Alit?" she asks.

"He's preparing things with Yuma and Kotori."

"I see."

Rio walks into the house, leaving Mizael to his work with Durbe and Mach. In the living room, she found that Gilag is watching Sanagi's performance on the TV.

"Ah Rio!" he calls as Rio steps to the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Will Sanagi-chan performs again on the festival?" he asks.

Rio smiles and tells Gilag to wait as she goes to her room.

"Here," Rio shows a pass to Gilag. You can go to backstage with this pass so you can meet Sanagi-chan there~" she winks ah she hands the pass to Gilag, who looks so happy.

"Whoa… thanks so much, Rio! You're so kind~!"

"Okay, okay~" Rio smiles to the fellow Emperor in front of her. "I'm happy if you have something you like in here, Gilag."

"Oh, how about Nasch?" Gilag asks.

"Ryoga?" Rio replies then smirks. "I have a special task for him. I asked _that person_ and _that person_ agrees to perform in the Academy. I never imagine he could sing, honestly."

"Huh?"

"Ryoga will perform with _that person_. That is his task." Rio grins then she whispers something to Gilag. "I maybe need your help to make Ryoga stands on the stage, Gilag."

"Leave it to me!"

They giggles as Ryoga enters the living room. "What's wrong with you two?" he asks.

"Oh no, we're just gossiping about Sanagi-chan. Right, Gilag?" Rio replies.

Later in the night, Mizael asks Rio to sew his costume.

"I will do it tomorrow, Mizael, I'm sleepy now~" she replies.

"Ah, Rio!" Alit waves his hand as he arrived.

"Oh, Alit! How's your preparation?"

"It's almost done!" he replies. "But we still don't have the right costume for Vector…"

"Talk about Vector… Durbe and I found this funny costume in his room. It seems that he wanted to throw this away as soon as possible…"

"May I see the costume, Mizael?"

Mizael takes the costume he hid _just in case Vector will really throw it away_.

"Oh hey, I remember this costume…" Rio looks amazed. Come here, I will show you." Rio says as she walks to the empty room she used to work at something. A few minutes later, Rio shows them a photo album.

"This is from the last festival. Look, he wears the costume too, right?"

"Ooh!" Alit says as Mizael looks as if he can't believe his own eyes.

Rio smirks. "Well then, I should do _something_ for this costume right?" She lifts the costume. "It only need small fixes, so it's okay~"

"How's the class' preparation~?" Rio asks as she visits Yuma's class.

"It's almost done~" Kotori answers.

"But there's a purroblem…" Cathy continues.

"Eh?"

"Shingetsu, I mean Vector, he will be the one who greet the guests along with Michael, but he wants to dress as Umbral Ghost…" Kotori explains

"Nya, nya," Cathy nods.

"And how about Michael?"

"I will dress as Aztec Mask Golem, of course~!" the asked one answers happily.

"So the only problem is Vector… don't worry, I fixed his costume. What I need now is only your help."

Rio whispers something to Kotori and Cathy and they agrees, giggling.

"What are they talking about?" Yuma asks, confused.

"You will help us pursuing Vector to wear the costume, Yuma!" Kotori says.

"EEEH? Aaaah, okay, okay…" he replies.

Rio then visits her class. She sees Ryoga sits and Gilag is playing with… Ponta! That raccoon must ran away from his cage and followed Gilag again!

Rio approaches her twin brother. "Ryoga…" she says. "There's a problem…"

"What is it?"

"The one who will sing with our special guest suddenly fell sick, I don't know who else can do it… Ryoga, can you please replace him?" Rio asks.

"Why me? Ask Durbe instead."

"But everyone in our class wants you, Ryogaaa~"

"That's a good idea," Gilag replies. "Why don't you try it, Ryoga?"

Ryoga doesn't answer.

"Please?" Rio pleads. "We don't have much time to find a new singer to accompany this special guest…"

"It will be fun, Pon! Seeing Ryoga-sama sings, Pon!" Ponta cheers.

Ryoga sighs. "Okay, okay, if you insist…"

"Yay! You're the best~!" Rio replies happily, and then exchanging winks with Gilag after Ryoga walks out of the classroom.

On the day of the festival… there's a commotion from Yuma's class.

"Vector, Rio _orders_ you to wear this costume to attract the guests!" Alit is chasing Vector around the class, while Kotori and Cathy are ready with the costume Rio fixed several days ago.

"No way! That's the same costume I wear in the last festival! It doesn't suit me at all!" Vector refuses.

"Vector, wear it! It will be cool!" Yuma follows Alit in chasing Vector.

"NO WAY! GOD DAMNIT! GO AWAY FROM ME!"

"Come on, Vector! We wear these funny costumes too! Look, I have to be Lead Yoke and Yuma have to wear Gagaga Mancer costume!" Alit shouts.

"I said NO!" Vector then bumps into a pink-haired boy in Aztec Mask Golem costume, who is quickly grabs him.

"Wear it. It is _not fair_ if only you who doesn't wear any monster costume… okay, _Vector_?" the pink-haired boy smiles to the orange-haired boy. A yandere smile, to be exact. Alit then grabs Vector too.

"Great! Help me holding him like this, Michael!" Alit says as Yuma, Kotori, and Cathy creeps with the costume.

A minute later, everyone who walks outside the class are shocked by a scream from inside.

"What's that?" Rio appears at the café entrance. "Oh, Vector… but you know that Umbral costume won't attract the guests, don't you?" she sighs.

"That's why I said it's better if I go with Umbral costume!"

Rio walks towards him.

"You can save the Umbral costume for Halloween. For now, Wear. That. Dress." Rio demands. "Right now, Vector," she continues, "And no, I won't hear any complains." She cuts Vector, who just open his mouth to complains, " Alit, Yuma, Michael, Kotori, Cathy, _do it_."

The same scream as some minutes ago can be heard in the corridor.

"Whoa, is that…?"

"Yes, no doubt about it!"

"Uwaaaaah, he looks so cool!"

"Hey, is that Mizael?"

The blonde hair of him waves smoothly as the wind blows, and his costume is fascinating everyone who see him. Behind him, Durbe follows. Durbe noticed that Mizael is enjoying the fact that his cosplay draws people's attention.

"Don't worry, Durbe, the costume isn't that heavy," Mizael looks at Durbe.

"I know," Durbe replies. "Hey Mizael, how about going to the café in Yuma's class?

"Oh, of course!" Mizael smirks. "Let's go, Durbe!"

"I don't mean to enjoy what are you thinking Miza-"

But Mizael is already on his way.

In the meantime, a happy little boy enters the Academy's yard, pulling his brother's hand.

"Nii-san, look! Takoyaki! Waah, there's okonomiyaki too! So many stalls to try~!"

The young man behind Haruto walks awkwardly. He doesn't really like his costume nor the fact that his costume draws people's attention, but… Haruto is eager to see him in this costume and… how can he forget his baby brother's happy face when he tried the costume for the first time? Well… glad that his lover doesn't see him in this costume, though…

"Welcome in Monster Café~!" Michael smiles to the guests as he invited the guests to enter the café to drink or eat snacks. "Ah, if it isn't Durbe! And… I don't know that you have a pet dragon…" he says as he stares to a blonde young man in Tachyon Dragon costume, who is trying so hard to not laugh. The same young man that turned him into sparkling dust… once. Well, everything is settled now and they're friends anyways.

"We would like… a… s-s-s-s-special… s-s-s-service from… from…" Mizael trembles as he points the Dandylion that stands beside Michael. It seems that if he can't hold himself back, he will burst out laughing so hard. Durbe can't help but chuckling as he sees Vector in Dandylion costume.

"I stand here to invite the guests, Miza-chwan," Vector hisses.

"That's not the way to treat our guests!" Michael complains. "Go and give them your best service~"

Vector pouts and invites Durbe and Mizael to the table in the café. Michael can't help chuckling when he hears Mizael's laughter as they enters the café with the Dandylion… Well, DandyREIon.

Meanwhile…

"Where is the special guest?" Rio approaches Gilag.

"He just arrived, now he's inside the class."

"Okay~" Rio runs to the class prepared for the guests. "Oh, Sanagi-chan is also in the class too. Come on, I'll talk to the special guest and you can go meet your Sanagi-chan~"

Not far from the stage…

"Nii-san, look! Yuma's class opens a café! Let's visit them, Nii-san~"

Several minutes later, the Tenjos are standing in front of the café, and greeted by Michael.

"Wait, Kaito? Posing as Photon Dragon?" Michael asks.

Kaito mumbles his answer.

"Wow, you look great!" he smiles and takes his _pocket camera_. "Let me take a photo of you, for dressing so nicely like that~!"

"What? No!" Kaito dodges the shot. But then Haruto grabs his arm.

"Come on, Nii-san, don't be so shy!"

"Yes, you know, nii-sama will be very happy to see you in this costume!" Michael smiles.

"Yeah, Thomas will laugh at me and Chris will tease me in the lab again-"

But Haruto pouts.

"Okay, okay. Just _one_ shot." Kaito gives up.

Michael takes the photo right when Mizael and Durbe walks out of the café.

"Wha-" Mizael shocked.

"Mizael?" Kaito asks. "You dressed as… Tachyon Dragon?"

Mizael isn't answering. _How could he come to the festival with that costume!_

"Yeah," he finally answers. "You see, this costume draws many attention because… Tachyon Dragon is faaaaaar better than your Photon Dragon~!"

"Mizael, not again-" Durbe reminds.

"What did you say?" Kaito replies.

"Nii-san…" Haruto pouts.

As the dragon cosplayers starts squabbling, Michael calls Haruto.

"Let's go inside, we have a cup of hot caramel for you~" he says.

"But Nii-san…"

"Just leave him with his business with Mizael."

Haruto agrees and follows Michael to the café as Durbe calls for Rio.

"Uhm… gentlemen, this is not a place for a couple's squabble." Rio arrives with Durbe several minutes later.

No respond.

"Mizael," she calls coldly.

"What?"

"If you want to squabble with Kaito, just go outside and finish it with Duel!"

"Good idea! Kaito, let's Duel again! I will show you the strength of my dragons!" Mizael demands. "Durbe, watch our duel!"

Durbe sighs.

"Wait, you two." Rio calls.

"What?" this time, Kaito replies.

"Please pose right there, I want to take your pictures." Rio asks calmly.

"NO!" Kaito and Mizael denies together.

"Well if not, I… will make sure you will Duel on the stage because who doesn't wanna see the clash of two dragon cosplayers?" she smirks.

Kaito and Mizael looks at each other and then they reluctantly agrees as Rio waves her pocket camera.

After they go (with Durbe), Rio enters the café.

"What happened outside, Imoshark?" Yuma approaches her with menu cards

"The Dragons' Squabble," Rio answers. "Well then…" she draws a card from the menu. "I'll have a cup of hot chocolate~"

"Rio-san~!" the little boy smiles as Rio joins him. "How's Nii-san?" he asks, looks worried.

"He is on the field with Mizael. It's better to leave them together for now." She sighs as cathy comes with the hot chocolate. "Hmmm~ too bad Durbe isn't with us~ he shouldn't interfere such squabble, right?"

"Rio-san, is it true that there will be a special guest in the afternoon?" Kotori asks.

"Yeah," Rio answers.

"Who is that?"

"You know him, Kotori." Rio winks. "I think he is really famous. Right?"

She smiles at Michael.

"Ryoga, are you ready?" Rio asks.

"Yeah," Ryoga answers. From the stage, they can hear the excitement as the special guest is performing.

"Do your best~" Rio smiles cutely. Suddenly Ryoga got shivers on his back as he steps to the stage.

"And here's the young man who will sing together with our special guest!" the MC announces. "Please welcome… Ryoga Kamishiro!"

The fangirls squeals as Ryoga enters the stage… only to see his duet partner.

It's actually Thomas.

"WHAT?" Ryoga shocked.

"Huh? Ryoga?" Thomas asks.

Ryoga turns to find Rio, but Gilag blocks his way.

"No, Nasch, you will perform with him!"

"No! I don't want-" Ryoga denies. "I mean why should I-"

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Gilag cheers, followed by Sanagi.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" the MC cheers.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" the audience cheers in unison.

Ryoga gives up then accepts the mic that the MC gave him, then he sings some songs together with Thomas.

"The plan is a big success, right?" Rio smiles as she sees the audience.

"Yeah, although I don't know that they can sing that good." Yuma looks amazed. "Also, when you told us about the plan to make Shark singing with IV! They should form a duet!"

"Duet? Ryoga and Thomas?" Rio chuckles. "I will think about that~"


End file.
